Do You Believix?
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: When Bloom agrees to adopt Charlotte, a perky, pretty, powerful fairy, into the Winx Club, the Love and Pet Shop is in for quite the ride! Can the club survive the wild bumps of friendship... and the mysterious power that has begun to worm its way into the shop? Based on the Nickelodeon game.
1. Welcome to Gardenia

**Do You Believix?  
**A Story Based On The Game

_Chapter One: Welcome to Gardenia_

The timing of Faragonda's call could _not _have been better.

Officially, the Love and Pet Shop was looking for an intern. That was really the nice way of saying that they needed someone to do the little things that the club, as they were now famous and really didn't have time to do the little, unimportant stuff. Well, okay… so maybe they had the time. It was just better spent hanging with the boys or drinking at the Frutti Music Bar, or partying.

Bloom thought about Roxy, but the girl knew too much about the club to blindly follow crazy orders. Plus, she would know that getting a servant… errr, intern… was just a lousy excuse for the club to do more fun stuff and ditch some of the responsibility. And she wouldn't even understand the reason- that when you've had save the world crap dumped on your shoulders for four long years, you needed a little time to have a young-adulthood.

No, Roxy would not do at all. Bloom had barely decided this when she received a video call from Faragonda. Bloom shoved all thoughts of interns out of her minds as the two chatted- now that Bloom was a legal adult, she and Faragonda had formed a friendship. And when Faragonda mentioned that there was a young, perky, absolutely perfect student who had the _gigantic _problem of being so good at everything that she didn't know what to do with her life, Bloom took the opportunity.

It was a better deal than most interns got. The Winx Club would put this girl to work, and in return, she would not only get the prestige of associating with the Winx Club, she would also discover what she wanted to do with her life! And the best part was that they could accept her into the Winx the same way they accepted Roxy- telling her she was one of them, and then not including her in any of the official merchandise. Perfect!

It was a slow Sunday afternoon when the door to the Love and Pet opened, and a pretty girl stepped in. Her curly brown hair was held up in a high ponytail that bobbed as she walked, and her strange tutu skirt nearly knocked over a display (but, in a testament to her perfection, it didn't). Blue eyes shown brightly from pale skin, and rosy pink lips smiled happily.

_Ugh, what a Mary Sue, _Bloom thought. _She makes me sick. _

With an almost-too-cutesy smile, Bloom exclaimed, "Oh, hi there!"

The brunette fairy waved. "Hi!"

Bloom tried not to laugh, and found the only way to do that was to drop the faux perkiness. "Welcome to Gardenia!" she said. "I'm glad you're here. My name is Bloom, and this is the Love and Pet Shop… but from your face, I guess you already knew that."

The fairy laughed. "Yes. I know a lot of things about you, about this place, about the Winx Club…"

_That's not creepy or anything. _"Well, I have also heard about you as well."

A tad of a challenge had crept into Bloom's voice, but the fairy didn't seem to notice. "Really?" she said, eyes wide and excited. "Cool!"

"Of course! A new, totally ace student straight for the Alfea College for Fairies. You know Ms. Faragonda has told me so much about you!"

"Oh? Has she?" The fairy's eyes lowered in false modesty.

"Oh, she's soooooo fond and proud of you!" Bloom didn't try to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "She told me you've shown an extreme talent in just about everything. Is that true?"

"Well, I… I enjoy most things I try. It can be hard sometimes." Bloom's eyebrow raised, and the girl went on. "See, it's really hard for me to choose a specific talent to develop at Alfea. My true talent. That's why I was sent here."

"No prob," Bloom said. "Ms. Faragonda told me about this, too. And I feel like the other Winx and I, we might be able to help you find your true talent here. By the way," she asked as if she cared, "did you have a nice trip here?"

"Yes, sure! Real quick… so quick that I can barely remember it, actually."

"That's great! I'm glad that you're here a little earlier than we expected; now you will have time to learn how this place works. Some of the other Winx are here too, but a few of them are still traveling…"

The girl looked up, eyes wide and disappointed. "Travelling? Oh, I wanted to meet them!"

"They'll be back real soon. We're throwing a _big _Winx party soon. And some of the things we needed are found really far away." _Maybe I'll send you there soon._

"A party? That's exciting! I hope I can give a hand with the preparations!"

"That will be great." _At least you'll be out of my hair. _"But first things first. Getting to know your way around here is important. How would you like to look around and find out more about this very special place?"

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, and Bloom winked, an overly mocking gesture that, still, the young fairy didn't notice the sarcasm in.

"Please feel free to wander around! I'm sure you'll meet a few new friends as you explore the Love and Pet Shop. It's so full of magic and wonderful things!"

"And the coolest fairies ever!" the girl exclaimed.

Bloom's dislike of her faded a small bit. Yes, the girl was perfect and annoyingly perky, but at least she had some respect for her greaters. Bloom laughed. "Yes, that too. The Winx Club is an awesome group of fairies, and we're truly best friends too. Go on, look around, meet some of them. And learn, learn all you can."

The young fairy smiled. "I can't wait! It's nice to be here!"

Sensing that the fairy hadn't yet taken the clue to _go the hell away, _Bloom smiled brightly. "Okay then, come back here any time! It's been great meeting you! Good luck!" It took great strength to not physically push the brat away from her.

Luckily, the girl got a clue. "See you later!" she sang with a wave.

_Yes. Hopefully much, much later._


	2. Talent Show

_Chapter Two: Talent Show_

"I'm telling you Bloom, Faragonda was right, she's totally multitalented!" Stella gushed.

Bloom rolled her eyes. "You're right, Stella. You _have _been telling me."

"And she totally knows how to coordinate. She put me in a pair of blue leggings, dug out my old sceptre ring- I haven't worn that thing in a while- and your pink top, and…"

"Wait, what? She took my favorite top so she could play dress up with you?"

Stella shrugged. "She said she didn't think you would mind, because you were so nice and all. And I agreed. And it looks cute on me. I mean, it's cuter on you, but…"

Bloom looked across the shop, to where the new intern was working with the matrix of gems that produced energy for the entire shop. Her hands moved quickly and lightly, and even from the distance, Bloom saw that Tecna was impressed, to the point of literally standing up and cheering when her assistant completed the sequence.

In between the two groups, Flora lounged on the floor, looking peaceful as could be. Suddenly, Bloom had an idea. She went up to Flora. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" she asked, so quietly that neither Tecna nor the new fairy could hear.

Flora looked up. "Sure, Bloom! What do you need me to do?"

"I think that the new girl needs to get a little down and dirty. Maybe you can show her the secret garden. Make sure she's got her hands full. Got it?"

"You want me to make her get dirty?" Flora blinked. "Bloom, that's not like you."

Bloom quickly shook her head. "Oh, I just think you should give her some work. That's what she's here for, right?"

"Well, when you think of it like that…"

"Exactly. Go show her the garden, okay, Flora?"

Flora smiled. "Will do!"

Ten minutes later, two very happy looking fairies emerged from the garden. Flora quickly walked over to Bloom. "Bloom! She showed quite an aptitude for working with flowers! She grew four of the yellow ones perfectly, and we have so many bright and beautiful blooms now!"

Bloom smiled, then turned away. She wanted to go upstairs where nobody else would be and kick a few things around, but she knew the Winx would find that suspicious and follow her. There was really no winning.

Especially not when a delicate hand tapped her on the shoulder. Bloom turned to face the girl. "So you're back!" Bloom groaned. Still, the new Alfea student seemed oblivious to the unhappiness. "Have you met all the girls?"

She clasped her hands together. "Yes! Everyone's so…so… fantastic! Stella, and Flora, and Tecna… they're all so awesome and talented!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you have fun looking at what they do?"

Bloom hadn't realized she had interrupted until she saw her charge's hands moving wildly as she gushed "…they even let me try!"

"That's even better!" _The sooner you try, the sooner you find your talent, the sooner your cheerful little grin can get out. _"And?"

The young fairy abruptly stopped gushing. "And what?"

Bloom rolled her eyes. "And did you have any preference or inclinations for one of the talents?"

"I loved everything," she responded sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry." _About that part. About being a cheerful little happy hugabug, yes, you need to be very, very sorry. _"It's actually great that you like to learn so much. So, now that you have learned the basics for some of the tasks that go on in the Love and Pet Shop, why don't we continue your search for your true talent by spending some time giving a helping hand to one of your new friends… you'll learn a lot and see for yourself if that is your true talent."

"Okay," she agreed readily. "Whom?"

"Well, that's really up to you. Wherever you go, you will learn a lot. Take your time, choose with your heart, and believe in yourself."

"I'll do that. Thanks, Bloom!"

"See you soon!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this one's so short. I decided that each chapter will include one major conversation with Bloom only, and there's really no other way to move the story along. On the bright side, I'm almost done with the next chapter, so yay!


End file.
